Motherly
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: After all, Martha was like a mother to them, right? And despite living in a world of harsh times and poverty, she and Dr. Schmidt could entertain those three when they were young. Winter's a fun time for kids! And years later, does one really change so much? Some events just bring back memories. Those good moments never really leave you, do they? Especially for a mother.


**Title: Motherly**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family/Friendship**

**Word Count: 2,768**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the picture, not the show, not the characters. But I do own the plot:)**

**Note: The first part is the past, the second is the present (sometime during the WRGP). I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Martha shouldered on a heavy, wool coat and buttoned it, already feeling heat rise to her face. The house was warm from the fire crackling downstairs and the stove burning some fuel. She and Dr. Schmidt and had really prepared the home for the winter. It was freezing outside. Enough for some snow to have fallen. It wasn't too much, but this particular season in the Satellite Sector never got too much of the twirling frozen rain. It was beautiful, nonetheless. Just a thin layer of dusty white sprinkled over the ground and the roof.

She was dressed thickly. There may have been a lack of snow, but it was still cold outside. Adequate to turn the boys' noses red, their cheeks pink, and small fingers pale. But there were also preparations for those three.

Martha stepped out of her room, boots making muffled creaks on the stairs as she descended them. When she reached the floor, Martha noticed Schmidt at the table, legs folding, sipping on a steaming beverage. She coughed softly, and he peered over to see her. He smiled and stood.

"Where are you off to?" he asked with curiosity.

Martha shrugged. "I'm taking the boys outside for a little while. Wanna come?"

He bit his lip, smirking sheepishly, and plopped back down in his chair. "I...think I'll pass on that one... Where are you taking them?"

Another shrug. "I figured that pond in the park would be frozen over by now. It's been so cold lately, after all-"

"On second thought," Schmidt interrupted, standing quickly, "I may just tag along. It's not far, but I think it'd be best to accompany you. Especially if you're bringing those fiends."

Martha chuckled at that. "Alright; if you say so."

She and the best uncertified doctor on the island opened the door, shivering at the blast of freezing air, and headed out under the tiny veranda over the doorstep. They were there already, waiting.

Crow, age seven, was dressed in a poofy orange jacket zipped up, sweat pants, rubber boots, and mittens. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he built up a snowball out of the little amount of it all in his hands.

Nearby was eight-year-old Yusei, wearing a thick fabric coat (dark blue, almost black), jeans pants, boots as well, and lighter-colored gloves. He was up perched on the lowest branch of the tree planted out front, swinging his legs as he watched Crow's little project with round eyes.

Last was little Jack, nine, the oldest of the three. He was in a large white trench with a sweater beneath it, fluffy socks under tennis shoes, trousers, and a cloth hat over his blonde hair. He was standing with his arms crossed, back turned to the other two.

Martha and her partner both grimaced as Crow let out a holler and lifted the loose ball over his head. Poor Jack turned just in time to get a load of wet snow in his face. Sputtering and coughing, he doubled over, clawing at his mouth and nose. Yusei's jaw dropped and Crow was giggling like a maniac.

"You're dead!" Jack yelled when his face was clear, glaring a fury at the orange-haired boy.

"Now, now," Martha intervened just as Jack was about to charge, stepping between them. "Crow, don't do that. Jack, calm down, alright?"

He hesitated, before both muttered a "Yes, Martha. Sorry."

And she couldn't help but noticed Yusei's mouth twitch, like he was fighting not to crack up.

"Alright, let's get going before someone ends up with a broken wrist," Dr. Schmidt strolled up next to the woman, buttoning up his own duffle. He was shaking his head, obviously a bit exasperated. "It's morning, so there shouldn't be any Security prowling around yet."

"Good," Martha nodded curtly. "And thugs don't tend to hang around this area."

"Where are we going?" Crow piped up, his voice almost a squeak as he slipped a little on the frozen grass.

Yusei hopped down from the branch and hurried over, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, where?"

Their foster parent gave a soft smile. "We're taking you to the park. I heard the pond was frozen, so you boys can try it out."

Jack's brow lifted and he tilted his head. "What? 'Try it out'?"

She dipped her head, indicating a _"Yes."_

"But...how?"

"You'll see."

**^.^**

Crow was the first to brave it.

The pond was usually a murky and muddy thing, with water not even the birds dared drink. But today, what with the below freezing nights and the temperature at a low during the days, the ice was strong and sturdy. Putting that to the test, Dr. Schmidt put a foot out onto it, pushing down. Not so much a moan was heard, nor a forming crack seen, and he declared it safe. Due to the fact that the water was merely two feet deep, perhaps two-and-a-half at the most, the kids were released without fear.

The pond wasn't big. A few yards across; that's all. But it was enough for the boys to try 'skating' for the first time.

They were lined up straight, staring at the ice. Apparently all were hesitant to try it out, even after Schmidt's demonstration. Martha stifled a snicker at this.

But finally, after the other two boys badgered him long enough, Crow made his hands into fists and stuck out his lower lip in determination. Everyone watched intently as the youngster took a deep breath, shut his eyes, opened them, gave a scream, and ran out onto the solidified water.

Bad idea, but no one warned him in time.

Crow easily lost his footing, flying backwards and landing hard on his rear, sliding a few feet. When he stopped moving, he lied back flat, breathing heavily from surprise. His gray eyes were wide, but full of wonder and excitement.

"That...was..._awesome_!" he cried, throwing his arm into the air over his body.

"Idiot," Jack mumbled, placing his hands on his hips.

But Yusei laughed, his adventurous side getting the better of him. The boy with black and gold hair decided to give the endeavor a shot. And although he was much more careful in his movements than his foster brother, he still managed to slip and topple forwards. After skidding out to where Crow was, he turned his head and burst out laughing again.

Jack looked about ready to pout, though he did not move from his post on the outer edge of the 'rink'.

"Why haven't we ever done this before?!" Crow sat up and looked over his shoulder, a bright aura about him. "Winter is my favorite time now!"

"You bet!" Yusei pushed himself to a sitting position also. He licked his lips, which were chapped from the chill. "Come on, Jack!"

"Why?"

"Why _not_?"

"'Cause I don't wanna."

Crow smirked from ear to ear. "Are ya _scared_...?"

"Am not!" he retorted, thrusting out his small chest, acting tough. "It just looks stupid!"

Martha groaned, amused, peering over at Schmidt. She noticed that a few white flakes were peppering his graying hair. His arms folded, leaned back with an indeterminable expression. He was slowly beginning to age, a few lines forming in the corners of his eyes and mouth.

"You didn't have to come," Martha murmured after a moment of silence. Well, other than the sound of the boys trying and failing to get Jack out on the pond.

He lifted a brow at her. "I wanted to."

"Hm?"

"No matter the area, Satellite is still a dangerous place. And a woman with three young children out alone? Even in the daylight, I figured it would be best to come."

"Don't tell me you were worried!"

"I was not," the doctor argued, losing a hint of dignity in the process.

Martha chuckled heartily, before saying, "It's alright. And thank you for 'keeping an eye on us', you old man."

Dr. Schmidt glared at her, but did not reply.

By now, Yusei and Crow had taken a direct approach. Little Crow had Jack's wrists while Yusei was pushing him from behind. Eventually, with much hassling, they got the blonde out onto the field. Seconds later, with Martha counting naturally, all three of them yelped and collapsed on one another, Jack at the bottom of the pile.

And neither Martha nor Dr. Schmidt could help but smile, then snicker, then sigh.

* * *

Years later, Martha thought back to those days when 'The King', 'The Bullet', and 'The Shooting Star of Satellite' were innocent children, still discovering the world. And their world may have been a heap of poverty and even hunger at times, scrap piles and the demands of Security, but they hadn't exactly known the full of it then.

Now they were all grown up. And it only made her feel old.

Dr. Schmidt joined her at the window, gradually beginning to smile at the sight behind the foggy glass.

Outside, the orphans she now took care of ran about. The first snowfall of the year. Like that day long ago, when the flakes melted quickly and were wet if they piled at the ground. The concrete had a nice amount of the icing now, enough for some of the kids to make a snowball or two.

And not just them...

Martha glanced at her companion, and they both simpered slightly.

Crow was crouched on the ground, scraping together some snow rapidly. No one else seemed to notice.

Those boys had come back to spend some time with their foster mother and the orphans, along with the twins and a certain psychic. Currently, Leo and Luna were with Akiza in the kitchen, making something warm to drink. Martha had been with them, but had heard some shouts outside and went to the front to watch. She was glad she did.

Nearby, Yusei was eyeing Crow with suspicion. He was over by the old tree planted out front, the one he used to love to climb when he was little. Jack was leaned casually against the trunk, scowling. Even then, he'd always hated the cold weather. Above him, Bruno sat on one of the branches, enjoying the seat as he conversed with the others. As of right then, Blister was off out of the house, visiting an old friend out of New Domino.

The black-haired man began walking slowly towards his 'brother', his gloved hand behind his back from some reason. Schmidt pursed his lips, as if he knew what was coming. Martha just smiled.

Crow, who was much too distracted by his project in gathering up a decent supply, did not hear him. And Yusei's footsteps were always so faint.

In other words, Crow didn't have a chance.

Yusei reached out with insane speed and took Crow by the back of his long-sleeved sweater and revealed his hidden hand. In it was a collection of snow, in which was deposited into his shirt and down his back. Yusei jumped back as Crow froze, his face turning scarlet, before he began yelling and running around the yard, trying to get the freezing icy chunks off of him.

By this time, all of the children were watching and soon cracking up. Leo and Luna peeked out from the doorway with wide eyes, Akiza following. Bruno almost fell out of the tree, and Jack actually allowed himself to show a smirk.

But Yusei just observed from where he was, amusement in his cobalt eyes.

This brought back so many memories, and while Martha laughed, she thought back to that day when she and Schmidt had first brought the boys to the park and introduced them to the frozen pond.

Once Crow had recovered, he turned on Yusei, his eyes blazing with both rage and surprise. He wasn't the only one who had been taken off guard by those actions. Crow narrowed his gray orbs to slits, before warning in a low voice, "I'm going to kill you..."

Yusei was inside the home within the blink of an eye. The door slammed shut and he locked it, a small grin on his face as he listened to Crow's threats on the other side. The twins giggled and Akiza put a hand over her mouth, forcing down her's. Yusei shot them a crafty look, still holding the door shut as the pounding increased.

"Now, now," Martha sighed deeply. "Please don't ruin my house, Yusei. That goes for you, too, Crow!" Her voice rose that the end so she would be heard.

He nodded, but nearly lost his balance when the door flew open. Crow had apparently found the spare key. They all sat back and watched as Yusei dodged a punch and rushed up the stairs, Crow in hot pursuit. Akiza, Leo, and Luna looked to Martha, who rested her hands on her hips. Jack and Bruno appeared in the doorway, brows cocked.

She peeked over at Dr. Schmidt and asked aloud, "Remind you of the old days?"

He smiled. "Yes, it sure does."

And although everyone else's faces became a little questioning, Jack's turned red.

**^.^**

Martha turned to Dr. Schmidt later that night, once everyone had gone home and the kids were asleep. The doctor, hair now completely gray after all those years, lifted his head from a file of papers and let out a "Hmm?"

Martha finished drying another plate and set it on the pile with the rest of the clean dishes. She was silent a minute, before whispering, "I realized just how big they've gotten today..."

"You mean the boys?"

"Mm."

He chuckled softly. "Well, it does happen, Martha. I take it you are very proud of them."

"Of course," she replied, grabbing another bowl and dipping it into the warm water, brimming with suds. "But you have to admit, it makes ya feel old. They've become adults much too fast." She paused. "It seems like just yesterday they weren't even tall enough to reach the cupboards. Now look at them. Do you remember, Schmidt, when we took them to the frozen pond for the first time?"

She twisted to see her dear friend's lips curve upward. "Who could forget? When we returned home, their teeth were chattering and were complaining that they couldn't feel their toes."

Martha threw her head back a bit, laughing at the though. "Hot cocoa went a long way in that case. Afterwards we all watched a movie, each of them wrapped in at least five blankets."

"You miss those times, don't you?"

"Admittedly..."

"I thought so," Schmidt closed the folder thoughtfully. "They've changed since those years, eh Martha? But as you saw today, they can still act childish. I understand it was earlier that brought this up?"

She recalled Yusei stuffing the snow down the back of Crow's sweater and grinned. "I suppose so."

Martha smiled at Dr. Schmidt, remembering all of those times. From her favorite moments to her worst days. And she realized the he, perhaps her closest friends, had been there for most of it, if not all. And she was extremely grateful for that.

"But I _am_ proud of them," she quickly added. "No matter what, I'm more proud of them than one could begin to imagine."

"How motherly," Schmidt sighed, before standing. "I think I'm going to retire. Have a good night, Martha." And she was alone.

Well, maybe not. Alone in the room, sure. But Martha could hear the soft snores of the orphans and the creaks on the wooden steps as Schmidt climbed them. She could picture Jack at the table, sipping on a cup of hot coffee, and Crow watching television while sprawled on the couch in the Poppo Time. And Yusei typing at his computer with that Bruno, preparing for the WRGP. And her constant friend Zora, looking over all of those clocks her deceased husband had once created.

This was for sure: she was far from alone in her life.

And once she finished cleaning and was viewing the world from her window, her gaze landing on the now finished Daedalus Bridge, a tender smile filled her face, and she let out a quiet chuckle.

Because when she had these times of memories, Martha realized just how old she was getting.

* * *

**OK, we all know the last part was sarcasm. Martha ain't old yet! But I wanted to write something like this...I dunno why, though... But I love Martha, and wanted to give her a little spotlight Fic^_^ Sorry if anyone was out of character at all. I mean, when Crow got mad, he was obviously NOT going to literally kill him...right...? :)**

**Alright everyone, you know the drill! Please review! Thank you sooooooooo much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
